swsefandomcom-20200215-history
No Man Left Behind
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War "No Man Left Behind" is a mini-adventure designed for 8th-level heroes. In this scenario, the characters must make their way to a Rebel base thought destroyed by Imperial forces to find an Intelligence Officer who survived the bombardment. An Imperial unit is also approaching the site, and heroes must race to find the survivor first. Adventure Background During the Galactic Civil War, Darth Vader ordered a massive hunt to locate Moff Kalast, an Imperial traitor who supplied the Rebellion with vital codes that showed the design of the original Death Star. Eventually, intelligence revealed that Kalast might be hiding on Jabiim, a muddy, rain-soaked planet in The Outer Rim where the Rebellion has established bases. The Empire sent a considerable force to Jabiim, but the troops were met by a formidable Rebellion fleet and army on the ground. A protracted battle took place, resulting in the destruction of many homesteads and settlements of the native Jabiimites. The Rebels fought fiercely to protect their bases, but Imperial forces overran most of them. Adventure Outline The heroes are part of the Rebellion army on the planet Jabiim. With the destruction of several bases and encampments, Rebel Command has ordered the withdrawal of forces to consolidate in a newly formed headquarters. Imperial bombardment and the crush of ground troops completely overran many Rebel bases, and all personnel stationed at such sites were thought lost. However, an Intelligence Officer has sent an encrypted transmission reporting that he managed to survive and is holed up inside one of the former bases. He is wounded and unable to escape, especially now that the Imperial troops have begun to sweep the area for survivors. Rebel Command will make every effort to prevent the capture or death of the stranded officer. The heroes, being close to the area, are ordered to make their way to the base, find the Intelligence Officer, and meet up with Rebel sympathizers who will take him to a safe location. Rebel Command warns the heroes that a large contingent of Imperial troops is making its way into the area. If the character move quickly, they can probably get into the base without any major conflicts, but getting out could be difficult. Rain falls constantly on Jabiim.The atmosphere makes electronic communication spotty and prevents repulsorlift technology from functioning without extensive alteration. Although Starfighters and the like can fly in the atmosphere using their ion engines, Speeders and similar Vehicles do not work without significant alteration. Thus, both the Empire and the Rebellion rely on Walkers and Wheeled Vehicles for ground transportation. Reaching The Base (CL 6) Main Article: Reaching The Base The heroes are only a few kilometers away from the abandoned Rebel base and can make it there on foot with relative ease. Rebel Command's intelligence was correct: the area is mostly devoid of an Imperial presence- for the moment, at least. But a few scattered patrols have begun to approach the base. Up The Hill (CL 3) Main Article: Up The Hill The heroes must make their way up the side of the hill to get to the bunker. Unknown to the characters, when the Rebels abandoned the base, they left three Vigilant 2X-Series Picket Droids at key points in the trenches (See The Extraction for encounter map). The retreating Rebels have the Droids one final order: blast anything that tries to ascend the hill. The Droids expended their Grenade Launcher ammunition long ago and attack the heroes using only their Heavy Repeating Blasters. Players might realize that simply avoiding the Droids can work to their advantage, since the Droids will still be in position when the Imperials approach. The Extraction (CL 7) Main Article: The Extraction SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "No Man Left Behind." Now that the heroes have discovered the Intelligence Officer and treated to his wounds, they must get him out of the bunker, down the switchbacks, and across a turgid river to the north so they can meet with their sympathizer contacts. By this time, however, an Imperial patrol has arrived to check the base for survivors, along with a TIE Fighter that sweeps the area on a reconnaissance mission. If the heroes expect to leave the bunker alive, they must first destroy the fighter. Conclusion Main Article: Conclusion If the heroes eliminate or avoid all Imperial troops, they can make their way to the river on the north edge of the map. They must make Swim checks to get across the water. Once the heroes are on the far bank, the Jabiimite sympathizers reveal themselves from the cover of the scrubby bushes and trees and ask, "Who goes there?" After the heroes prove they are Rebels, the Jabiimites remove a camouflage tarp from a Ground Vehicle and drive everyone to a nearby village. There, the sympathizers tend to the group's injuries while a shuttle is en route to pick them up.